His Little Sky
by YuyaKnightwriter97
Summary: Abandon since age 1, her life has been a living hell for 5 years. As she escaping from her nightmare for her freedom, she came upon a cave and find a mysterious item as it call itself, Innocence. "Do you wish to be free?" 'Yes ... anywhere away from that horrible place ... I want to be free ... just like the sky.' FemTsuna/Fem27 *Cover draw by me*
1. Chapter 1

**D. Gray Man ****© Hoshino Katsura**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**Genre: Adventure, Humor, Family, Hurt/Comfort and a bit of Angst **

**Warning: FemTsuna/Fem27 and (Maybe) OCC-ness.**

**A/N: The story timeline will begin at episode 14 in D. Gray Man**

…

**His Little Sky**

**Chapter 1**

…

_**Pain. **_

_**Blinding pain.**_

_**It hurt too much.**_

_**She wants the pain to stop.**_

_**But it continues to grow.**_

_**She screamed.**_

"_**God … please save me." **_

…

She's running, fleeing as quickly as she could through the dark, green, dampening forest. She has to run, run away from them and that cruel place.

She keeps running, running as fast as her little feet could through the dark forest. The moon light, which shined at the dark forest, has begun to disappear. She looked at her back, heard some screams from her capturers as she run fast with all her strength.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"DON'T LET SHE ESCAPE!"

The sky keeps getting darker and darker as thunder suddenly clashed and rain began to fall, lightly yet thickly. She felt her capturer's footsteps slowly disappear as she came upon a cave.

She put her hand against the bumpy wall and panted heavily. She's felt tired, hungry, hurt and cold but she know she have no time to rest and need to escape from them. Then she tiredly walks through the cave, guiding her hand along the wall as slowly hearing the faint sound of dripping water.

Her bare feet, covered with cuts and small spots of dry blood, tapped against the dark cave's ground. If felt like hours as she kept hearing the dripping sound in the dark pathway until she saw a faint light up ahead from where she stood.

She sprinted slowly to find a huge underground lake, it lied still and calm as a glassy surface. She felt her breath was taken as she's amaze by the beauty nature itself.

Pointed teeth hanged from the cave top as she stood at the edge of the large, light blue lake. She bent down on her knees and felt the cool touch from the water on her fingertips.

She looked down at her reflection; see her dulled left light-browned eyes while her right eye was cover with an eye patch. Her brown hair and her overly large shirt until her knees were caked with dirt and dry blood with her white-pale face.

Then suddenly she a faint green light came from the deep of the lake. Her curiosity took the best of her, stepped within the water and taking a deep breath, she dipped her head under the water and dived down to where the source of the light was coming from. She swam down, down, down 'til she saw a small, bright, white cube surrounded by two gray gears that was vivified by the bright light. She narrowed her eye to get a better look.

_Come …_

The voice took her by surprise as if it just spoke to her. She turned around in the water but couldn't find a thing.

_Come …_

She obey and slowly swam closer and gently took it in her palms, she smiled a little.

_Warm … _

_I am Innocence …_

_Innocence …?_

_Do you wish to be free?_

Her eye went widen in shock. She held the Innocence close to her chest.

_Yes … anywhere away from that horrible place … I want to be free … just like the sky …_

_Don't worry, now rest my child._

With that, the light shine brightly, blind her vision as everything went black.

…

_Where am I …?_

The little brunette slowly opened her eye, greeted by small cold breeze. She slowly sat up and looked her surround. She's in the forest again but she notices the trees were different where she came through and everything was cover in snow.

She look up at the sky, it still night time. She suddenly felt a small warm feeling from her hands, she still have the Innocence with her. She held it up and gently rubs it on her cheek with small smile appear on her pale face.

_It feels so warm …_

She put the Innocence in her pocket of her shirt as she stand, walk aimlessly through the forest. She knew she could wait until the morning comes but she simply cannot stay there since who know what will come out and attack her.

After few minutes of walking, she heard a loud explosion. She turned to where the explosion came from. She quickly hides behind one of the trees.

The brunette looked in shock; two people were fighting against three strange-horrible looking monsters but what scare her the most was what above the monsters, a mummy-like dead body was crying in pain. She look back the two people, the first one has bright red hair that was pulled up in a green bandanna with bangs angling beneath it across his forehead. An orange-red scarf curled around his neck, and he wore a black uniform top that cut off at his calves, on which he wore tight white pants tucked into high brown boots. He was holding a large hammer as he attacks the monsters. As the other one has the most beautiful snow-white hair that the brunette has ever seem, he also wearing the same black uniform as the red-haired but only his uniform was a coat with a hood. She noticed the white-haired left arm look like some kind cannon as he shoot at them.

She saw one of the monsters was about to attack the albino from behind. Her mind suddenly went blank as her body moving on its own and quickly ran toward to him on.

"LOOK OUT!" She yelled in Italian as she pushed the albino out of the way and took the attack; knock her into a tree as the force was strong enough making her slowly lost her consciousness.

…

Allen and Kanda were sent to investigate a mysterious rapid snowstorm, which could be due to Innocence. Lavi and Bookman decide to come along with them.

Arrived their destination, they walk through the snowstorm and find a young girl and her father collapsed in the snow. As for Kanda, who being Kanda went ahead to find the Innocence (along with a Finder name Michael). Allen and the other decided to investigate later after the snowstorm was clear.

After took the young girl and her father to the inn which it closes by. They learn that Elda (the young girl) and her father were searching something called The Leaf of Revival. Bookman explain that it was discovered by a hero called Sigmund, which it can revive a dead people who die by unnatural causes. But Allen, Lavi and Bookman know that it was the Innocence.

The snowstorm has finally clear as Allen and Lavi (Bookman didn't come along since he can't take the climate changes) went to investigate with Elda and her father following them.

It already night time as they continue their journey then Allen stopped as he noticed three people came out from the wood. But Allen's left eye detected they are Akuma.

The Akumas cursed as they revealed their true form as Level 2 Akuma. Lavi told Elda and her father to escape as they begin the battle.

Both of the exorcists starting having trouble with three Level 2 Akuma. Lavi notice one of them about to attack Allen from behind as Allen barely notices that because he's busy dealing the other. Lavi about to warn him but someone's voice beat him to the punch.

"ATTENTO!"

Before Allen could turn around, he was push out of the way from the attack. The albino watch in horror as the person knock into one of tree after took the attack for him. He ran over to the person as he looked the person closely then his eyes went wide in shock.

It was a little girl about 5 or 6 years old, he noticed the unconscious little brunette's head started to bleed down on her pale face which was almost white as his white hair. He saw the Akuma was going to attack them again as he held the little brunette tightly in his arm, pointed his cannon at them about to shoot them but someone intercept him.

"**Mugan! Saikayu Shourai!*" **

He looks up to the sky, seeing Kanda ready with his katana, Mugan.

"**Kaichu: Ichigen!*"** the samurai yelled, swing his katana, sending his insects (?) attack the Akuma as he landed on the snow.

The three Level 2 Akuma escaped after getting hit by Kanda's attack.

"Nice entrance, Yu!" Lavi said.

"Be quiet." Kanda said, sheathe his katana.

Lavi ignored his comment as he went over to Allen. "You alright, Allen?" he asked the albino.

"I'm fine but …" Allen looked down the little girl in his arm with worry, Tim fly down and landed on Allen's shoulder. Lavi looked at the little girl as well; he noticed a faint green light coming out from her pocket. He puts his hand in and took out whatever was in her pocket, making both Lavi and Allen gasped in shock. Kanda's eyes were narrowed.

"Innocence."

The exorcists stared at the little brunette then Allen broke the silence. "We should discuss this later, right now we need to bring her to a shelter and treat her wounds first." Kanda just 'che' at them as Lavi agreed and went to check on Elda and her father.

Everyone started walking again as Allen held the little girl in his coat, worrying she will getting sick.

He have wondering, what is she doing out in the wood, especially in this kind of weather with wearing only a large shirt, why does she have the Innocence, why she wearing a eye patch and where did she get the wounds from. Many questions were in his mind.

But somehow he felt that he need to protect her no matter what; he thought it normal for he wanted to protect other but he feels something is different about the little brunette. He shook his head, pushing all the thought out of his mind as he concentrating finding the shelter.

…

"_The injuries ... If I live, I can heal ... Although scars will remain."_

_-Allen Walker_

…

**Mugan! Saikayu Shourai!: 6 Illusion! Summons of Misfortune!**

**Kaichu: Ichigen!: Hell's Insects!**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy reading chapter one and sorry if my summary suck. Ja ne ~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**D. Gray Man ****© Hoshino Katsura**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**Genre: Adventure, Humor, Family, Hurt/Comfort and a bit of Angst **

**Warning: FemTsuna/Fem27 and (Maybe) OCC-ness.**

…

**His Little Sky**

**Chapter 2**

…

_**It's so dark and lonely.**_

_**But yet she felt warm for some reason.**_

_**What is this feeling?**_

…

How long has she being sleeping? The little brunette can't remember very well. She groaned; slowly open her light-browned eye(s). She found herself being carried by someone, she look up and saw the albino is the one who carrying her. She finally able to look at him closely, he has gray colored eyes and have a scar all over left side of his eye with a pentagon above.

"Ah! You've regain consciousness?" The red-haired said, aware that she woke up, making everyone stop their pace in the snowstorm and look at her.

"Thank goodness, are you okay?" The little brunette looked at Elda then nodded.

"That good but right now we need to find a shelter, so can you bear with us in this storm?" Lavi asked with a small smile. The little brunette answers him with nod as well.

Everyone started walking again as the little brunette buried her face into the albino chest and grasped his shirt. For some reason, she is feeling safe for the first time when she was with the white-haired.

Allen notices her grasping his shirt as he held her closely. The little brunette felt the closeness and look up to him. He looked at the little girl and smile.

His smile was filled with warm and kindness which make the little brunette's heart melted a little. It was the first time someone ever shows kindness to her.

She has being in hell for her whole 5 years which she hardly trust other people and never like touched but yet her intuition told she can trust the albino as she felt very warm in his arms.

She always trusts her intuition because it always helps her get through hard times, if it told her that she can trust him then she will.

Her lean her head on his chest then slowly close her eye(s) and went back to sleep.

…

Allen and the rest were able to found a small cabin, which is not far from them.

They decide to rest while Allen, Lavi and Elda taking care the brunette. Elda put her hand on the little girl head as she sleep in the white-haired arms with a blanket, covering to keep her warm.

"She's hot!" Elda exclaimed. "It would be better to cool her down."

"I should have been more careful …" Allen said, feeling guilt. "She got hurt because of me ..."

"How pitiful." Kanda said, making Allen, Lavi and Elda looked at him. "You couldn't even defeat one little Akuma, eh? Don't let them escape if you find them. Annihilate them."

"You really have no mercy, Yu …" Lavi commented. "For your teammates or for the Akuma."

"Where's Michael of the Finders?" Allen asked as he remembered the Finder that came with them.

"I find him behind." Allen looked Kanda in disbelief. "He is a Finder after all. He has to take care himself."

"No way …"

Luckily, Michael came into cabin which some of people in the group glad that he's alright.

"Michael!" Allen exclaimed.

"Good timing, we were just talking about you!" Lavi said.

Kanda asked Michael if the three Akuma were around the cabin, the Finder answer him with a no. The samurai think those Akuma went ahead to where the Innocence is and decide to go there. Lavi also decide to come along with him.

But Elda's father wanted to go as well and with Elda following her father anywhere. Allen told it dangerous for them to go through the storm at night, so Lavi told Allen to house-watch while take care the other especially the little brunette. Michael said he will stay as well as Kanda and Lavi left.

…

So warm …

She never felt so warm for her whole life.

Slowly opening her brown-honey eye(s) again, notice that she still in the albino arms as he and other were sleeping, near the fireplace to keep them warm. She heard a sound of door being open and close.

Someone must be gone outside of the cabin.

She carefully slips out from the albino arms and went outside. The snowstorm was blowing hardly and it still night time. She looked down the ground; saw a two straight line of tracks lead to somewhere that the person who left.

She wondered if she follows the tracks, she feels tired, cold, hungry, and hurt. She wanted to back inside and sleep the white-haired arms again but yet something was calling her to come. The same feeling that she felt somewhere before. Decide to follows the tracks, she quickly run into the snowstorm as the night darker the whole place.

As she slow down her pace, the storm begins to disappear slowly and the sun was rise above. It's already morning. She continues follows the tracks but the storm making the tracks covers by the snow. Before she realized, she's completely lost in the wood.

Trying to find the tracks again, her intuition suddenly warns her dangers is coming near.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

The brunette nearly frozen in her place, slowly turn her head around and look. It was those three monsters again. Slowly move her body away from them with fear, one of them grabbed back of her overly large shirt and lift her up.

"Look like we got ourselves a little hostage."

…

"It's finally sunny!" Lavi said with a cheerful tone.

He and Kanda (along with Elda's father who follow them, hoping to find the Leaf of Revival even though it didn't really exist) finally complete their mission by recovered the Innocence. As they're about to go back to the cabin where the other.

Kanda narrowed his eyes, sensed something coming their way; quickly grab his katana as the three Akuma revealed themselves from their hiding place.

"Now, hand over the Innocence!" Said one of the Akuma.

"Could you step back for a second?" Lavi said to the old man, took out his hammer with Kanda unsheathe his katana.

"We can't give it to you Akuma. You won't get away this time."

The Akuma began to attack them with burst of snow. Kanda quickly swung his katana, cutting the snow.

"We'll get that Akuma first!"

"I got it!" Lavi replied, the second Akuma shooting snowballs at him. Lavi ran forward while dodging the snowballs.

"**Oudzuchi Kodzuchi!***" The red-haired spin his hammer and jump in the air. "**Grow! Grow! Grow!**" Swing his hammer at the Akuma, for some reason it smirk at him.

"I won't that if I were you." The Akuma held something up which Lavi eyes (or eye …) went widen, swing his hammer the other side.

Kanda look at Lavi's direction, his eyes went widen as well. It was the little brunette they found last night. What is she doing here?

Right now, the situation just gone worst with her being their hostage. She look about to break into tears while shivering in fear.

"Hand over the Innocence or you don't care what happen to this little girl." The Akuma laughed, pointed its weapon at her.

She looked at the Akuma that was holding her in horror. Was she going to die? She finally has her freedom yet fate is being cruel to her own existence.

…

_**At age 2, she understood that she was abandoned her own parents. She never knew the reason and has already forgotten her own name. The peoples in white coat took her in and teach her a lot of things that only people older than her can understand but yet she somehow understands them all. Strangely, they're calling her Experiment 27 for some reason. **_

_**At age 3, she found herself, tied on a metal table, struggle to get free. She saw the peoples who takes care her wearing evil smirks all over their faces. That's when her nightmares began.**_

_**At age 5, the scientists decide to take her to the next level so that their so-call weapon will be complete soon. Because of her fear, she has no choice but do as they told. They told her how to use all kind of weapons. Handgun, rifle, sniper, sword, katana and many more, they even teach how to use simple harmless as a deadly weapon. **_

_**At age 5 and half, she was force to do something that make her hated herself forever. Killing. Her hands always shivering really hard after every person she has killed. Their painful screams continue to play like a broken recorder in her mind. She was to cry really badly but the tears never come out. That day, she wanted to be free by escaping from this hellhole**_

_**At age 6, she found herself being tied on the metal table again. **_

"_**Let begin the operation."**_

_**She screamed as the pain was unbearable. They just took her right eye out. Then everything went black and she suddenly hear a dark and yet kind voice called her.**_

"_**Do you want the pain to stop?"**_

'_**Yes … p-please … it hurt so much.'**_

"_**I will stop the pain but it came with a price."**_

'_**W-What is the price?'**_

"_**You'll know it when the time is right."**_

_**The pains finally stop but when the brunette wakens up from her sleep, she was standing and saw all the scientists were lying on the ground around her, died. Her hands were covered with blood.**_

_**She heard some shouting, quickly ran off to the hallway, trying to find the exit. She finally can be free …**_

…

That right, she was finally able be free and not going to let some monster kill her. In order to survive, she must fight. No matter how afraid she was, she will fight because all she wanted was to be free.

Suddenly, the Innocence that the exorcists found from the little brunette in Lavi's pocket shined. Kanda and Lavi have a shock expression on their face. A flash of light went out from his pocket and toward to the little girl. The Akuma cried in pain from the light and dropped the little girl into the snowed ground. The Innocence flying around her, held her hands out, it gently landed on her palms and shined brightly.

'_With this will, let me be your weapon of freedom. Our beloved sky.'_

…

"_This world is dark and it's so hard to breathe ... but in this instant, when I laughed along with you, I felt that breathing just got a little easier."_

_-Kanda Yu_

…

**Oudzuchi Kudzuchi = Size-shifting hammer**

**A/N: How long was it? About more than a month already? Sorry for not update chapter two. School is being a b*tch … **

**So what is on your mind right now? Tell me, I want to know! OvO Oh, I also need some help with Tsuna's Innocence, what should Tsuna's Innocence be? If any of you guys have some ideas, let me know. And one more thing that Tsuna in the story has a different name so you won't be calling her Tsuna. As for her different name … that a secret ;D You just to wait for now ~**

**Please favorite or follow or review. Ja ne ~!**


End file.
